Goku's last day - One shot
by Umbra Gami
Summary: One shot from a thirty minute writing challenge. This is a short clip of Goku's last memories, all after Buu and non-cannon. Please enjoy.


Goku's last day

Son Goku looked down at his old, withered hands, covered in wrinkles, his trademark palm tree shaped hair grey as ash. Every bone in his body ached and while his old muscles still held power, it was quite obvious that he was very old.  
He looked out of the window at the grounds of his own personal martial arts school. He remembered the day when Roshi had suggested that he should become a teacher, to help usher in a new age of protectors for Earth, just as Roshi himself had once done. Goku had been sceptical at first, but a few words from his only none family student, Uub, had made him see things straight. From that day on, he'd been known, and sometimes revered, as Sarusennin; the monkey hermit of Paozu, Son Goku. Few words of this to most of the Z gang, inclusive of Tien, Yamcha, Krillen and their families got them wanting to join in. Piccolo also agreed to train students, however the Namekian wanted to do so from Kami's lookout, so that only those who had been through the works would receive their training from him. So the Z dojo had been established in mount Paozu.  
Chi-chi, of course had been his first bump in the road but as soon as she saw how resolute Goku was in this, she gave in. Besides, he would be training them nearby, it wasn't like he was going half way round the world to do this.

Goku remembered when his first pupil had turned up. He had been training Uub at the time, using the equipment he'd gathered from all over to aid his future pupils.  
The young man had watched in awe as the two clashed and had quickly asked if he could be as strong. Goku had reassured him that he could, but only if he was willing to work for it. Goku's methods were rather hands on and odd but after a day of training, the boy had noticed the improvements. After that, word had spread quickly about the amazing dojo on mount Paozu. So much so that word of it had reached Vegeta whom would never allow himself to be outdone. The prince had started his own martial arts school and dubbed himself Torasennin; the tiger hermit of west city. Those whom joined found his teaching style to be brutal but effective. Then came the world martial arts tournament. Both Vegeta and Goku entered their prize students into the mix, though Goku encouraged all of his students to join. In the end, the two students met in the quarter finals in a battle that would be remembered for ages.  
Goku's student had won but only by a hair.  
This was paled by what came next.

The fated battle between he and Vegeta. The thought made the old man's blood boil with excitement. The humans below had watched in awe upon a battle that no mortal should ever be allowed to witness. It had been his fiercest battle ever. Two super Saiyan three's, battling it out to see who was stronger. It had ended in the centre of the ring when the two were finally running out of energy and they decided it in one last trade of blows. Vegeta's stature had betrayed him as his punch barely connected where Goku's had hit flat on and thrown Vegeta out of the ring ending their battle.  
Then, of course, Mister Satan had entered the ring. As the 'champ' he had to face Goku to retain his title. As usual, Goku had agreed to allow the guy to keep his title but today was different.  
Goku remembered the words that had surprised him more than anyone. The champ had picked the microphone out of the announcer's hand and walked to the centre of the ring where Goku stood, suppressing his power so this would at least look good.  
"I, Mark Hercule Satan, hereby forfeit the match and my title as the Champion World Martial Arts and strongest under the sun to their rightful owner. EVERYONE! Raise your hands for your new champion. SON GOKU!"  
At first there had been silence, but Satan knew how to work a crowd and his words had gone to their hearts. Soon, chanting filled the stands as they praised their new hero.  
Goku smiled and shook his head at the thought. Truthfully, it had been nice to get the praise he had technically earned quite a while ago.  
After the tournament, many new students had turned up and Goku had given each and every one of them a chance, though many of them did not have the drive to become true warriors. Vegeta had not been so kind. He wanted only the elite, those who could handle his first day of training. Within a year, where Goku had twenty loyal students, Vegeta had but three. Of course, the Earth could never be truly be at peace, but with several God like warriors on the planet, few threats escalated to a point where the dragon balls were needed.

Goku remembered one threat very specifically. Dende had called frantically about a giant meteorite headed straight for planet Earth. Instantly, Goku had taken Uub, Pan and his students to the upper atmosphere where, together, they had fired the largest Kamehameha wave that humanity had ever seen. It had taken them everything they had but the meteorite had been destroyed.  
Goku smiled gently as he floated on the Nimbus cloud out onto his training ground, the nyoi-bo cradled in his hands.  
The years had literally flown by. Especially with his nature of getting lost in his training and the training of others. He had watched as his granddaughter, Pan had married Uub, with his blessing of course. He remembered Goten and Bra's attempt at eloping and laughing as Vegeta explained that he hadn't ever had a problem with the relationship. Hell, to him it was better than his son whom had married Krillen's daughter; Marron, right under the prince's nose, at least Goten was part Saiyan.  
Goku remembered finally meeting the daughter of Tien and Launch, both of whom had wanted to keep the relationship secret. The woman had turned out to be an amazing fighter, as well as a good disciplinarian, having inherited the blonde half of her mother's love for firing a fully loaded machine gun every so often.  
And then age had started catching up with them. Bulma was the first to go. A combination of overworking herself and a virus had been all it had taken to snuff out the brilliant scientist's life. A week later, Vegeta had demanded a duel to the death with Kakarot. He was starting to feel the effects of aging not to mention the hole that an absence of Bulma had left in his heart and wanted to go out with a bang. Preferably a massive one. Goku had tried to refuse but the older Saiyan was adamant.

So ended the life of Vegeta, a warrior's death in a battle worthy of the Gods.  
Complying with his father's last wishes, Trunks became the warrior he was always meant to be, becoming the new teacher of his father's Martial arts school, leaving the Capsule Corporation in the hands of his little sister.

Many years passed and soon, Goku was one of the few original Z fighters left. A combination of his well honed body and Saiyan genes keeping him well.  
Even Chi-chi departed this world, promising her husband that she would wait for him in the other world, whether King Yenma liked it or not.

Goku shed a tear as he watched the sun rise over the horizon. Pan and Uub would be here soon. He just hoped that he could hold on long enough to say goodbye.  
He saw it, the two trails of Ki dancing round each other and smiled, watching the two prodigies land in front of him. He stroked the back of his head and grinned at his granddaughter and grandson-in-law.

"Grandpa-sensei, are you ready for another day of training?" Pan said cheerily. Her smile always warmed Son Goku's heart.  
"Uub, thank you for looking after my Granddaughter so diligently, please continue my teachings. Train a generation that will put mine to shame." Goku said, smiling.  
"Sensei, stop talking as if you're leaving. You're going to be fine." Uub said, knowing all too well how old his Sensei was getting. Goku just laughed outright.  
"I've taken you to the other world Uub, you know it's not that bad there. Besides, I've done everything I can from this world. I have nothing more to teach you and Pan." He said, still giving them his son grin.  
"G-grandpa..." Pan said, sobbing. Goku smiled and gave the girl a relatively weak hug.  
"I'm ready now Dende." He said, passing the four star Dragon Ball to Uub.  
"I'm proud of you. I'm proud of you all. Fight so you can tell me some amazing stories when you join me." He smiled as his body faded away, carried to the other world by the magic of Dende, the nyoi-bo falling to the floor as Pan wept for her Grandfather. Uub smiled though. He would do his sensei proud. He would keep the Earth peaceful for as long as he lived.

Goku watched his whole life flash before his very eyes as he entered other world. It was a beautiful sight.  
To his surprise, when he reached the cloud filled dimension, he had his youth filled body once more. Yenma told him that it was a prize for everything that he had done for the world, then told him that there were some people waiting for him on grand Kai's planet.

He walked out of the upper plane and met his welcome committee. Everyone was there. Krillen, Yamcha, Tien, Vegeta. Even Chi-chi and Bulma. Only Piccolo and the 'children' were missing. Goku smiled, tears of joy rolling down his face as he once again joined his friends and family.  
His own perfect little heaven.


End file.
